<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toast to the Cepan by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142792">Toast to the Cepan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo'>SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam and Marina could be read as platonic, Background Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, after the war, but that's not a tag apparently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine said they'd have time to grieve after the war. Marina wants to toast those they've lost like they did for the cepans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Smith | Number Four/Stanley Worthington | Number Nine, Lexa | GUARD/Zophie (Lorien Legacies), Maren Elizabeth | Number Six/Sam Goode, Marina | Number Seven/Adamus Sutekh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lorictober [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toast to the Cepan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Nine had said there would be time to mourn after the war. Marina confronted him about it, but Nine looked so broken afterwards. His arm was gone, and he wouldn’t look at any of them once he realized Four was gone.</p>
<p>                “We’re going to do this. We’re going to bring all of us together, and we’re going to make a toast to everyone we’ve lost. To our cepans, to Eight, to Dust,” She nodded at Adam who was holding Dust’s tooth like it was the most precious thing. “To Sarah. To One, and Two, and Three, who never made it to this point. To the human Garde that didn’t make it out. To everyone we’ve lost. You said there would be time after the war. It’s time now.”</p>
<p>                And she made it happen. They didn’t have the penthouse, and all of Nine’s fancy drinks. Marina dragged him along to pick out the drinks… well and Lexa to pick it up. (“I’ll toast with you. I’ve lost a lot of people. Almost everyone.”) She had to drag Four back who was as closed off as much as she’d been when Eight died.</p>
<p>                She got all of them around a table and poured each of them a glass. Nine was staring at John, but he was surprisingly quiet. Adam was staring at his glass with Sam by his side with Six’s arm around him. She raised her glass. “To Eight.”</p>
<p>                Lexa made the next toast. “To Zophie.” Marina waved for her to continue. Lexa swallowed and stared at her glass. “She was a great girlfriend. When the Mogs were invading Lorien, she got me onto one of the ships.” Lexa took a drink. “She died trying to save her brother. He was the pilot for your ship.”</p>
<p>                One by one they made a toast. By the end of the night, John was curled into Nine with his face buried into Nine’s shoulder. Sam was in Six’s lap, excitedly talking with Adam. “You need to watch more T.V. I’ve got a list of movies I’m making you watch.”</p>
<p>                Adam smiled. “I look forward to it.”</p>
<p>                “I think we all needed this. Something to remember the ones we’ve lost. Thank you,” Lexa told Marina coming up beside her. “Come on. Let’s join the party. I think Adam’s been wanting to speak.”</p>
<p>                “About what?”</p>
<p>                Lexa walked away, joining Malcolm in a conversation Marina didn’t understand but seemed techie. Adam turned to her as she approached. “Hey.”</p>
<p>                “Hey. Lexa said you wanted to talk to me?”</p>
<p>                Adam’s face darkened. “I’ll talk to you later, Sam.” He waved her over to the empty couch. “Have you heard what they’re doing with the Mogadorians?”</p>
<p>                She tensed. “They’re taking them to Alaska. But you’re pardoned so it shouldn’t affect you.”</p>
<p>                Adam stared down at his clasped hands. “I have been. But if I never met One… if I hadn’t been hooked up to her mind… I would’ve been just like them. They were used by Setrakus Ra and brainwashed with his lies.”</p>
<p>                She put her hand over his. “But you’re not.”</p>
<p>                He looked up, meeting her eyes. “I’m going. I’m going to work on getting through to them. Do what One did for me.” She stiffened. “It’s what I need to do. I haven’t told anyone else. I thought you’d understand.”</p>
<p>                “I think I do. I also think you belong with us.”</p>
<p>                He nodded. “Maybe I’ll come back. Take time away. We can have periodic gatherings like this. I think we would all like that.”</p>
<p>                She stayed beside him even when they were quiet. Maybe she should find something to do like Adam.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Where's Ella? I don't know. She didn't have anything to say.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>